lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nawiązania w serialu
Poniżej znajdują się wszelkie nawiązania z serialu do rzeczy lub osób na świecie. Sezon 1 Wielka Przygoda Blythe Cz.1 *Scena gdy Pepper pyta Blythe czy ją rozumie,jest aluzją do sceny z filmu Godziny szczytu. Wielka Przygoda Blythe Cz.2 * Ubranie Vinniego z pokazu mody przypomina jeden ze strojów Michaela Jacksona. * W planie bliźniaczek było wysypanie na głowę Blythe kociego żwirku. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu Carrie. Uwolnić Gail *Scena, gdy Sunil krzyczy przez liść, który go dotknął przypomina scenę z My Little Pony, w której Fluttershy robi dokładnie to samo. *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do słowa Jailbreak. Ze złością Ci nie do twarzy *Tytuł przypomia tytuł odcinka serialu My little pony ,,w zielonym ci nie do twarzy" Russell Się Bawi * W oryginale gdy Russell sprząta, mówi ,,Messy, messy, messy", tak jak Edd z serialu ,,Ed, Edd i Eddy", któremu tak jak Russellowi głos w oryginalne podkłada Sam Vincent. Zadurzona Blythe * Gdy Zoe w oryginale krzyczy ,,Blythe! Stop this crazy thing!" (Blythe! Zatrzymaj tą szaloną rzecz!) jest to nawiązaniem do serialu Jetsonowie. Oko zniszczenia * Zawody między Zoe i Madame Pom są oparte na reality show ,,Next Top Model". Książki I Okładki *Sceny,w których zwierzęta próbują odciągnąć Scout od Pani Twombly,są odnośnikami do filmów od Jamesie Bondzie *Jeden ze stroi Zoe jest oparty na stroju agenta 99 z filmu ,,Dorwać Smarta". *Żółty kombinezon Zoe jest podobny do tego, który nosili bohaterowie filmu ,,Kill Bill". Jaszczurka Umie Tańczyć *Orginalny tytuł odcinka (So You Skink You Can Dance) jet parodią programu So You Think You Can Dance. *Pierwsza scena odcinka, w której Vinnie niszczy miasto jest parodią Godzilli. Światła, Kamera, Mangusta! *Piosenka Superstar Life przypomina piosenkę z ,,Fineasza i Ferba" o gumach z odcinka ,,Lato to wrażeń moc". Słodka Przejażdżka *Gdy zwierzęta są w samochodzie pojawia się scena ze Star Trek'a Tata na pokładzie *Minka i zwierzęta przedztawiają szkockie postacie z filmu ,,Braveheart - Waleczne Serce". Co było w babeczce? * W pewnym momencie słychać podkład muzyczny do piosenki Sweet Shop Song Co mówiliście? *Piosenka ,,Humanarian" to nawiązanie do piosenki ,,Jem and holograms". *W czasie tej piosenki Pepper nawiązuje do picia Doktor Pepper *Na końcu odcinka Blythe ubiera ubranie z odcinka Wielka Przygoda Blythe Cz. 1. *Gdy w oryginale Russell krzyczy ,,I am not a humanarian! I am an animal!" (,,Nie jestem ludzionarzem! Jestem zwierzęciem!) jest parodią jednej postaci z filmu ,,Człowiek Słoń". Cukiernicy i oszuści * W tym odcinku Blythe nosi ubranie z czołówki. Teriery i tiary * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka (Teriers and Tiaras) jest parodią reality show ,,Toodlers and Tiaras". * Gdy Blythe staje się mamuśką mówi z tym samym akcentem co Applejack z serialu My Little Pony. Im obu w oryginale głos podkłada Ashleigh Ball. Zatrzaśnięte drzwi *Piosenka Wolf-I-Fied jest nawiązaniem do piosenki ,,Thriller". *Kiedy pani Twombly znajduje klamkę w domu Fishera parodiuje Golluma z Władcy Pierścieni. *Tekst Sunila i Vinniego wymówiony sekundę przed czołówką (,,The howl is coming inside the pet shop!"(,,Wycie dochodzi ze sklepu zoologicznego!")) jest parodią filmu ,,When a Stranger Calls". *Piosenka Rogera ,,Hammer Time" jest parodią piosenki ,,U Can't Touch This" McHammera. W pewnym momencie nawet tańczą tak samo. Przyjaciele, wrogowie *Rywalizacja Pepper i Zoe może się kojarzyć z rywalizacją Applejack i Rarity o podobnych charakterach z serialu My Little Pony Projekt:podopieczny *My Small Squirrel jest parodią My Little Pony. Sezon 2 Missing Blythe * W repryzie F.U.N song uczniowie mają guziki zamiast oczu. Jest to nawiązaniem do Coraliny. The Nest Hats Craze! * Scena, w której ptaki atakują ludzi jest nawiązaniem do horroru Ptaki. Eight Arms to Hold You *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest inspirowany albumem o tej samej nazwie *Gdy Russell w swojej fantazji ucieka przed potworem, nawiązuje do serialu The Benny Hill Show, a muzyka towarzysząca tej scenie jest remixem piosenki Yakety Sax, która jest piosenką przewodnią tego serialu Heart of Parkness *Oryginalny tytuł jest nawiązaniem do książki Heart of Darkness *Gdy Fisher trzy razy krzyczy ,,kobra" nawiązuje do gry Metal Gear Solid The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly * Riley Robinson to serialowy Steve Irwin What,Meme Worry? * Oryginalny tytuł jest nawiązaniem do tytułu magazynu Alfreda E. Neumana ,,What me worry?" w MAD Magazine. * Piosenka Two Times as Cute jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Hot Problems * Blythe jako dzwonek w telefonie ma ustawioną czołówkę serialu A Day at the Museum * Ten odcinek jest nawiązaniem do filmu Noc w muzeum * Gdy Sunil w oryginale mówi ,,I do belive in zombies, I do belive in zombies, I do! I do! I do!" parodiuje lwa z Czarnoksiężnika z Oz Alligators and Handbags * Fantazja zwierzaków jest inspirowana Tronem i/lub Power Rangersami So Interesting * Gdy na końcu odcinka Minka jako wróżka wylatuje przez dziurę w ekranie, przypomina Dzwoneczka * Pociąg, którym ,,jechał" Vinnie jest oparty na pociągu Amtrak Acela Super Sunil * Ksywka Sunila ,,El Cobra-Cabra" nawiązuje do El Chupacabry * Ksywka Penny Ling ,,Panda-monium" nawiązuje do terminu Pandamonium * Efekty dźwiękowe są oparte na Batmanie * Policjant, który od samego rana ma manię na dawanie mandatów, nawiązuje do kaczora Daffyego ze Zwariowanych Melodii * Komiks Jaspera ,,Super Sam" ma taki sam tytuł jak komiks w jednym z odcinków Wróżków Chrzestnych * Ten odcinek i jeden z odcinków My Little Pony mają podobne zakończenie i zostały wydane tego samego dnia przez Hasbro Sweet Pepper * Scena, w której Pepper i Captain Cuddles jedzą spagetti jest nawiązaniem do identycznej sceny z filmu Zakochany kundel Shanghai Hi-Jinks * Gdy Zoe krzyczy do Russella, żeby uważał na piankowego ducha jest nawiązaniem do filmu Pogromcy duchów * Roger ubiera się jak Elvis Presley Plane it on Rio! * W pewnym momencie Roger nawiązuje do United States Air Force Sunil's Sick Day * Gdy Russell wciela się w Cyryla McNiucha nawiązuje do Sherlocka Holmesa * Gdy Vinnie demoluje LPS, kręci się jak Diabeł Tasmański ze Zwariowanych Melodii The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble * Książka, którą czyta Blythe nawiązuje do Zmierzchu * Blythe w swojej fantazji jest ubrana jak Selene z filmu Underworld Stand Up Stinker * Bob Flemingheimer jest oparty na Conanie O'Brien The Expo Factor - Part 1 * Oryginalne słowa Emmy ,,I wish I was a dog!" nawiązują do jednej z postaci z serialu Pound Puppies: Psia Paczka Sezon 3 Sleeper * Wątek z Sunilem i Vinniem jest parodią filmu Weekend u Berniego War of the Weirds * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązniem do książki Wojna światów (War of the Worlds) * Jeden z robotów pokazany w tym odcinku pochodzi z książki Wojna światów Some Assistance Required * Gdy w oryginale Oliver mówi ,,What is it girl? Timmy is in trouble again?" nawiązuje do filmu Lassie Secret Cupet * Gdy Russell goni Penny Ling skacze jak Pepe le Swąd ze Zwariowanych Melodii * W pewnym momecie Russell, Sunil i Vinnie ubierają się jak Tony Manero z filmu Saturday Night Fever Hamster Hoods * Imiona Dodgera i Twista zostały wzięte z książki Charlesa Dickensa ,,Oliver Twist" od postaci Artful Dodger i Oliver Twist * Fantazja Vinniego jest nawiązaniem do Robin Hooda i Tarzana Tongue Tied * Oryginalne słowa Minki ,,What you have here is a failure communicate" są nawiązaniem do filmu Nieugięty Luke * Scena do piosenki A Perfect Day przypomina typowy poranek Disneyowskiej księżniczki, której pomagają zwierzęta Two Pets for Two Pests * Gdy Vinnie potrąca kaczkę i ta zaczyna się wsciekać przypomina kaczora Donalda Feud for Thought * Nazwiska właścicieli Whiskersa i Sideburnsa, Coyfield i McHat, są nawiązaniem do dwóch historycznych wlaczących ze sobą rodzin o nazwiskach McCoy i Hatfield If The Shoe Fits * Scena, w której Fisher znajduje but i próbuje znaleźć właśćiciela, jest nawiązaniem do Kopciuszka The Very Littlest Pet Shop * Tamango czyli dżungla, z której pochodzi Dolores to również tytuł filmu Winter Wonder Wha...? * Oryginalne słowa Birtney ,,And her little dog too!" są nawiązaniem do Czarnoksiężnika z Oz * Słowa Fishera ,,Ja jestem waszym tatusiem" są nawiązaniem do filmu Star Wars 5: Imperium kontraatakuje Back Window * Oryginalny tytuł i fabuła odcinka są nawiązaniem do filmu Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) * Zawody, w których zwierzaki biorą udział są nawiązaniem do zawodów Wipeout * Blythe myli Josha z Russellem, a im obu w wersji oryginalnej głosu urzyczył Sam Vincent Why Can't We Be Friends? * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka brzmi tak samo jak tytuł piosenki zespołu War Pet Sounds * Fantazja Minki jest nawiązaniem do Indiany Jonesa * Mapa, która jest pokazana gdy Blythe i Youngmee szukają Cheep - Cheepa, wygląda jak plansza do gry komputerowej Pac-Man A Night at the Pawza * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do tytułu filmu Noc w muzeum (A Night at the Museum) * Oryginalne słowa pana Dale'a ,,And I would've gotten away with it too, if it haven't been for you and these meddling pets!" są nawiązaniem do serialu Scooby Doo Proud as a...Peacock? * Kotnado jest nawiązaniem do filmu Rekinado * Bazyl przypomina aktora Woodyego Allena Sue Syndrome * Fantazja dziewczyn jest nawiązaniem do filmu Dźwięki muzyki, a chłopaków do The Beach Boys In the Loop * Ten odcinek jest nawiązaniem do filmu Dzień Świstaka Sezon 4 Pitch Purrfect * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do tytułu filmu Pitch Perfect * Oryginalny cytat z dziennika Betty ,,Life is like a bag of pet food" jest nawiązaniem do cytatu Toma Hanksa z filmu Forrest Gump ,,Life is like a box of chocolates" * Penny Ling ciągnąca za ucho Sunila jest aluzją do Misty z serii Pokemon i Brocka. Senior Day * Imię Jerryego i jego charakter są oparte na aktorze Jerrym Stillerze * Charakter Larryego, właściciela Jerryego, jest oparty na aktorze Donie Knottsie Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu Sklepik z horrorami (Little Shop of Horrors) * Przed czołówką Blythe jedzie na pluszowej Applejack z My Little Pony. Im obu głos w oryginale podkłada Ashleigh Ball * Historia Pepper jest parodią filmu Misery * Historia Sunila jest parodią historii Frankensteina * Piosenka Dude is a Vampire jest parodią piosenki On Our Own w wykonaniu Bobbyego Browna i piosenki z filmu Pogromcy duchów 2 * historia Sunila jest trochę podobna do historii prosiaczka z filmu kubuś puchatek. Game of Groans * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do serii Gra o tron (Game of Thrones) * W tym odcinku pojawiają się nawiązania do filmu Monty Python i Święty Graal (najpierw gdy Russell krzyczy ,,Ha, ha!" przeskakując przez płot. Tak samo robi sir Lancelot po oblężeniu zamku, a potem gdy Shivers uderza dwiema połówkami żołędzi wytwarzając dźwięk końskich kopyt jest wzięte z tego filmu, ale tam zostały urzyte połówki kokosa) Spendthrifty * Fantazja Vinniego jest nawiązaniem do King Konga Un-vetted * Doktor Mooser jest oparty na aktorze Edzie Wynn, postaci z filmu Stage Door Canteen Snipmates * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do frazy Shipmates * Orygialne słowa Sugar Sprinkles ,,SUGAR SPRINKLES SMASH!" to sparodiowane słowa Hulka ,,HULK SMASH!" It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu Ten szalony, szalony świat (It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World) * Przekręcone słowa Minki, które prawidłowo brzmią ,,chodź ze mną jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć" są żywcem wzięte z filmu Terminator Race Team: Buttercream * Russell znowu zostaje nazwany jeżozwierzem * Aplikacje natelefonie Blythe - Pastebook i Instaspam - są nawiązaniem do Facebooka i Instagrama LPS: The Moosical * Blythe mówi, że jest częściowo kanadyjką, a Ashleigh Ball - jej oryginalny głos - pochodzi z Kanady * Fantazja Fleur i Hammyego jest nawiązaniem do Moulin Rouge = = = = = = = = = Kategoria:Inne